


The Right Words

by UmiPryde



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiPryde/pseuds/UmiPryde
Summary: Lance has been thinking about the relationship between him and Kitty, but can he pull his thoughts together and find the right way to tell her?





	The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> Lance and Kitty are my favorite pair from evolution, and this is just one of my fic ideas, full of plenty of fluff - which I am shamelessly in love with writing for the two of them. - Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: x-men evolution and characters belong to Marvel, not me. This was written for fun, by a fan, nothing more. No profit comes from it beyond the enjoyment of reading and writing it.  
> (originally posted on fanfiction.net 9/30/2009)

**The Right Words**

     "I think it's going to start snowing soon." Kitty said as she observed the sky while walking hand-in-hand beside Lance. They had just spent their evening at the ice skating rink and were now enjoying a walk outside.

     "I think you're right," Lance replied in a rather monotone voice. Kitty looked up at him with a curious expression across her face.

     "Are you alright? I didn't wear you out back there did I?" She asked him. Lance's head quickly whipped sideways at her.

     "Huh? Wha-"  
Kitty began giggling realizing he had only been paying her a part of his attention. Something that she might of gotten upset about a few years back, but by now, it didn't bother her anymore.

     "Sorry," he apologized running his free hand back through his hair. "I'm fine really, just lost in a thought for a second there." Lance bent down and kissed her nose as they continued walking together. Kitty blushed slightly, averting her gaze away from him. This made Lance smile. He watched her for a moment, admiring her beauty.

     "So what were you thinking about?" Kitty asked turning back at him.

     "Hmm? Oh, a few things," Lance replied scratching his chin as if pondering over something. Kitty noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him. Lance caught her eye and felt like bursting out in laughter.

     "Like what exactly?"

Lance gave a slight sigh and then seemed to take an extremely long time with taking in a new breath.

     "I was thinking about us actually," Lance replied.

     "Oh, really? What about us?"

Lance stopped walking and released Kitty's hand. "Sorry, it's not as easy to say as I thought it would be."

     "Lance your not making any sense."

     "I know," Lance replied he threw his hands up to his head. "I don't know why it's so hard for me to say what I want to say."

Kitty stood beside him and reached up and touched the side of his face, pulling it so that he was looking at her.

     "Hey, it's me. You can tell me anything." Lance's stressed expression melted away into calmness as he stared back at her bright smile.

     "You're right," he agreed bringing up his hand and taking hers into his.

     "Look I know I'm not making much sense at the moment, so bare with me as I try and find the right words here."

     "Lance," Kitty giggled slightly. It had been awhile since she had seen him so flustered.

     "That day you tumbled out of your locker and fell on me was one of the happiest of my life. I know I wasn't the best kind of guy back then. I've always taken the easy way out in my life, but when it comes to having one with you, I've got the will to keep working at it till I die."

Again Kitty blushed, dropping her gaze to her feet but Lance lifted her chin with his hand and continued on.

     "I'm not perfect, and I'm not saying I can be, or that a life with me would be an easy thing for your to deal with. I've made a lot of mistakes in my past and I'll probably end up making a lot more. But Kitty, you and me is about the only thing in this world that I know isn't one."

Kitty's eyes were glistening from the tears welling up in them. She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat that was preventing her from speaking. Lance didn't seem to mind the silence, he relaxed a bit taking a step back from her. Kitty read this as his way of letting her know he was willing to wait to hear what she had to say in reply.

There was a cold wind that made Kitty turn her head to shield her eyes, as they were already stinging. Lance just placed his hands into the pockets of his coat. Speaks of snow began to fall from the sky. Kitty blinked away the sting of the cold and looked back at Lance in time to see him pull his left hand out of his pocket and she gasped slightly as her eyes focused in on what he held between his index finger and thumb. Lance just smiled as he looked down into her eyes.

     "I want us to be together, you and me Kitty. You don't just see me for the man I am or was, you see me for who I can be. And I promise to try and be that man too. If only for you." Lance dropped to one knee and held the ring up to her. "I am yours Kitty, just say the word and I'll be yours forever."


End file.
